En murmure d'or et de poussière
by Na.Shao
Summary: Face à la nuit, la brume épaisse et la menace constante que représente la mort, l'espoir semble si maigre et si fragile ; pourtant, dans leur ligne d'horizon brûle la certitude qu'une étincelle ravivera un jour le feu du monde.
1. Un songe de mort

**Blabla inutile**** :** je l'avoue, j'ai un grand besoin de calme et de douceur face au spectre angoissant de la rentrée (oui, j'ai beau rentrer en Master, je n'aime toujours pas cette période malgré mon "expérience" dans ce domaine), alors j'ai combiné ces envies avec un projet que j'avais depuis plusieurs mois...

Cette fanfiction sera un recueil de drabbles (voire doubles ou triples, selon l'humeur) suivant l'idée que Sirius n'a pas été tué lors de la bataille du Ministère, dans le tome 5. Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu de la chronologie du canon que je suis avec _Certains Soirs_ et qui me tord parfois les boyaux - un peu de tendresse dans ce bas monde, pour changer !

Ce sera, en somme, un _fix-it,_ parce que j'ai besoin d'une pause dans tout ce angst que je produis.

Le titre du recueil vient du poème "Sur un thème de Walt Whitman" d'André Velter.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les étincelles d'argent sont déjà bien installées dans le ciel d'encre lorsque Remus jette un œil distrait par la fenêtre. Ses mains s'agitent contre ses flans encore douloureux, blessés par une lumière écarlate qui a fusé en sa direction ; les souvenirs le hantent telle une nausée persistante.

L'étoffe noire encadrant la vitre effleure légèrement sa peau barrée de cicatrice ; les rêves l'ont fui sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire, et son esprit, glacé d'une horreur et d'une panique qu'il digère difficilement, fait tourbillonner une multitude de pensées contradictoires contre ses paupières.

La joie d'être en vie pulse furieusement entre ses veines, tout comme l'adrénaline d'avoir retenu Sirius, d'avoir saisi son bras au bon moment ; mais il ne peut éponger cet effroi suintant face à l'image de ce Voile létal, face au visage décharné de haine de Bellatrix.

Remus a presque peur de se retourner et de ne plus retrouver Sirius enveloppé entre leurs draps, a presque peur de ne plus entendre ses pieds fouler le plancher qui craque affreusement.

Le cœur battant, il ose affronter ce cauchemar ; Sirius dort paisiblement, sa respiration régulière. Remus esquisse un léger sourire, la gorge serrée ; dehors, un début d'orage gronde face à la chaleur d'été.


	2. Tremble chaque nuit jusqu'à l'aube

**Blabla inutile**** :** merci beaucoup pour ces retours très agréables ! Je suis contente de savoir que l'idée plaît (bon, en même temps, je n'invente rien, le fandom a déjà tout fait !). J'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop mais vos mots me rassurent...

**Nithril**, je te réponds ici ; merci infiniment pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et ne te décevra pas.

Le titre du chapitre vient du poème "La voie du sang" d'André de Richaud.

Petite dédicace à un poussin pailleté, pour changer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

– Je t'ai serré si fort que ça ? murmure Remus à travers l'étreinte délicate du matin qui baigne leur chambre d'une aurore dorée.

Ses doigts s'aventurent le long du bras de Sirius ; des aplats grossiers de rouge et de pourpre se mêlent sur sa peau, enlaçant la chair déjà enflée d'encre noire ayant viré au bleu et au vert depuis plusieurs années. Un véritable tableau s'étend sur cette pellicule isolée d'épiderme, et Remus se surprend à la contempler avec une illustre fascination.

– Il faut croire, répond Sirius, un sourire habillant ses lèvres sèches. Mais je suppose que quelques bleus valent mieux que ce que ma chère cousine me réservait.

Une douleur sourde se réveille au creux de l'estomac de Remus ; les pleurs glacés et silencieux qui martèlent ses veines le ramènent face à cette réalité âcre qu'est la guerre.

Le mois de Juin se termine mais un grand froid monte en lui, amer et mélancolique ; alors ses mains tremblantes – cette habitude prise par son corps l'exaspère – inspectent Sirius pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là, que sa chaleur existe vraiment, que le velours de ses cheveux n'est pas une autre illusion inventée par son esprit nécrosé par l'abandon.

Les lèvres qui s'aventurent dans son cou calment la tempête nauséeuse qui s'abat en lui.


	3. La lumière est un vivier de bulles

**Blabla inutile**** :** merci beaucoup, toujours, pour votre soutien ! J'adore m'aventurer par ici pour calmer mon angoisse terrible. J'écris donc des tonnes choses chouettes où TOUT LE MONDE VIT (ou quelque chose du genre).

Bref, ce chapitre est long, il dépasse un triple drabble... tant pis, j'avais besoin de cet espace d'expression !

Le titre du chapitre vient du poème "Le repas des oiseaux" de Lorand Gaspar.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La fin de l'été arrive si vite que Sirius ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Il se tient droit, à l'opposé du ciel gonflé d'étoiles, et la réalisation calme, futile et permanente qui finalise l'aboutissement d'une certaine période le saisit tout entier : la lumière du soir baisse dorénavant progressivement et le chant des oiseaux ne parcourt pas l'air aussi longtemps qu'avant ; les lueurs du matin ne le saisissent pas avec la même vigueur, ni à la même heure.

Septembre s'étend à ses pieds, déroulant ses bras délicats face à lui, ses souvenirs et ses rêves mêlés ; et Remus plante un baiser sur sa tempe, les yeux clos, le visage respirant l'avenir et l'apaisement alors que la guerre, à nouveau, se prépare.

Malgré le vide et l'absence de ceux qu'il a tant aimés - ses pensées toutes entières se tournent vers Lily et James qui traversent ses rêves les plus obscurs comme la pluie nouvelle qui abonde entre les premières feuilles orangeâtres -, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à l'absurdité de sa vie ; lui qui était voué au néant, le voilà finalement sauvé par celui qui connait mieux le vide que n'importe qui d'autre.

Parfois, les lèvres de Remus ont effectivement ce goût épais de sel, sel qui brûle constamment dans ses poumons faits d'argent et de cicatrices de cuivre ; mais rien n'arrête l'affection que Sirius lui porte, charnue et cousue d'un sang bleu pulsant au rythme infernal de son cœur.

L'héritier déchu des Black sourit une dernière fois avant de laisser ses constations derrière lui, enveloppées dans la plénitude du soir. Ses yeux accrochent ceux de Remus, inlassablement ; et ainsi retrouvent-ils tous deux, pour une ultime soirée, les visages familiers que l'été a pris soin d'imprimer dans leurs esprits.

Harry laisse échapper un rire sonore qui se mêle à ceux d'Hermione et de Ron alors que Fred et George ricanent, Molly sur leurs talons.

Une trainée de braises tendres s'empare des entrailles de Sirius ; l'été se finira donc dans un éclat rougeoyant.


	4. Il demeure une étrange mélancolie

**Blabla inutile**** : **après une longue semaine et beaucoup de stress, je m'autorise un retour ici, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop désagréable à lire !

Le titre du chapitre vient du recueil _Les Poésies_ de Georges Schehadé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Certaines odeurs ne trompent pas ; Remus soupire, le poids de sa récente mission s'abandonnant dans les creux tendus de ses épaules, et il repose la tasse au fond de laquelle un mince filet de thé stagne, le cœur serré par la perspective qui se profile.

Des pas lui indiquent que Sirius a finalement senti sa présence et bientôt, deux bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille dans une étreinte aigüe, presque douloureuse ; la fissure se fait sentir, lourde et béante, incrustée du sang d'un autre temps qui n'a jamais pu être complètement lavé.

– J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

Le vide qui baigne les mots de Sirius ne laisse presque plus aucune doute à Remus qui se retourne et capture silencieusement les étoiles éteintes enveloppant la noirceur caractéristique des yeux qui lui font face ; étoiles blêmes qui cachent ces multiples plaies qui suintent derrière un masque d'argent.

Leurs lèvres se trouvent et s'appliquent à ne jamais se perdre trop longtemps après ces vastes semaines sans contact. Le goût de l'alcool est omniprésent, comme Remus le craignait, cet alcool qui retient entre ses lignes éparses la brume épaisse des souvenirs qui fusillent Sirius sans vergogne.

Du bout des doigts, Remus veille à ramener l'aurore entre les veines de son compagnon, pour que l'amertume s'apaise enfin et que s'effacent ces longues semaines d'attente, d'angoisse et de doutes.


	5. Otage des mots

**Blabla inutile**** : **je reviens après une certaine absence, je m'en excuse ! J'ai énormément de travail et assez peu de temps pour écrire, ça me rend très triste... mais je profite des vacances pour mettre à jour !

Le titre du chapitre vient du poème "Epreuves du chant" d'Andrée Chedid.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sa mémoire flanche et se brise de plus en plus souvent : il le sait ; il le sent.

Les morceaux de miroir s'étalent dans ses mains striées de bleu et de vert, mélange étrange entre tatouages et veines dans lesquelles pulsent la vie, et l'ombre s'accroît, entravant sa marche, tendant des pièges sur chaque route qu'il emprunte.

Les heures dégringolent puis s'agitent en lui pour finir par tracer de longues marques violacées contre ses côtes ; entre les sillons de sa trachée, c'est l'alcool qui brûle des traces aussi vives que le bouillon de colère, de douleur et d'apathie qui racle l'aigreur de son estomac. Des souvenirs d'une enfance inachevée lui reviennent régulièrement, tout autant qu'Azkaban qui place de nombreux fantômes derrière ses paupières lorsqu'il autorise le sommeil à prendre possession de lui.

Un vide se creuse en Sirius ; un vide imposant, viral, impossible à combler.

Une fois de plus, Remus lui enlève la bouteille des doigts, les yeux clos, un soupir mourant sur ses lèvres ; la cicatrice qui trône juste en dessous de son nez, à l'aube de sa lèvre supérieure, s'agite de sursauts imperceptibles tant la peau se contracte sous l'effet d'une émotion amère. Sirius voudrait effacer ces empreintes témoignant d'une vie passée à lutter, d'une fatigue sans nom ; il sait bien qu'il ne fait qu'en rajouter en affichant sa mélancolie passive face à Remus dont les épaules s'affaissent toujours un peu plus.

Sirius le retient, attrape ses doigts entre les siens et lève des yeux vitreux vers son compagnon.

– Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il d'une voix grave, enveloppée de dégoût et d'acidité.

Remus reste immobile un long moment avant de serrer un peu plus fort les doigts qui s'aventurent contre sa paume, et, lentement, il se penche pour embrasser le front de Sirius, le contact aussi léger qu'un voile de pluie un matin d'été.


	6. Dors, la lune est voilée

**Blabla inutile**** : **parfois, il suffit d'un peu de réconfort, d'amour et de patience pour panser des plaies épaisses, profondes, qui laissent des cicatrices laides et indélicates. On laisse des gens s'approcher, on se rebiffe parfois, on donne des coups de griffe, mais finalement, il y a toujours quelqu'un, une personne en particulier, qui décide de passer outre les barrières, de se faufiler entre les fissures et de recoudre les blessures avec des fils d'or, rendant les cicatrices moins amères, moins honteuses. J'ai la chance de partager la vie d'une personne formidable qui, avec une délicatesse merveilleuse, m'aide à me relever après chaque coup dur, après chaque crise, chaque montage que j'ai du mal à escalader.

Petite (grosse) dédicace à mon poussin, donc, qui se reconnaîtra.

Le titre du chapitre vient du poème "Dors, ne dors pas" de Dario de Facendis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La nuit descend sur son cou, entre ses mèches, entre les veines qui strient ses bras d'arabesques bleutées, imitant ainsi la neige qui virevolte avec grâce et qui enveloppe Londres d'une couche cotonneuse, purifiante, rajeunissante.

Remus déglutit, avale une gorgée de thé, lentement, aussi lentement que possible, et goûte à la joie simple du repos et du calme qui règne en maître entre les murs du Square Grimmaurd. Après une terrible nuit d'agonie face aux griffes de ce loup de malheur qui le hante, son corps en ruines, tel un champ de bataille, ne peut plus se laisser aller à quelque autre activité ; alors il s'autorise ces instants de quiétude pure pendant que ses plaies guérissent au milieu de multiples bandages, pendant que ses bleus finissent de mûrir pour n'être plus que des traces mourantes d'un temps révolu.

Du bout des doigts, il détaille les lésions qui n'ont pas encore été pansées ; du sang séché s'accroche à sa peau, comme une empreinte, comme un souvenir constant de cette douleur qui ne le quitte jamais. Ces échardes d'horreur sont des vallées de désespoir et d'amertume qui finiront par s'éclipser dans l'apaisement et la guérison, puissent-elle un jour n'être qu'un vague stigmate, qu'une ombre inconnue.

Sirius dépose un baiser sur sa nuque, délicatement ; ses mains ne tremblent plus autant depuis quelques semaines. Remus a bon espoir que la lumière revienne progressivement en lui ; il sourit, accueillant le contact avec affection et bienveillance, et ses entrailles se réchauffent lorsque Sirius glisse ses bras autour de ses épaules, observant avec attention les flocons immaculés s'accumuler sur l'asphalte londonien.


	7. En une infinité de légers soubresauts

**Blabla inutile :** un petit morceau écrit dans l'urgence pour soulager des crises que je ne connais que trop bien.

Le titre du chapitre vient du poème "Une vie à pas comptés" de Roland Giguère.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un déferlement, un courant électrique, une angoisse iridescente dans ses veines et la douleur lui revient immédiatement, frappant violemment son visage.

La panique monte, grimpe entre ses muscles, escalade sa colonne vertébrale. Il se perd. Le froid se meut entre ses veines avec une force imperméable et intouchable qu'il ne saurait repousser ou ralentir.

L'anxiété ne s'arrête jamais vraiment ; c'est une transfusion permanente, une coulée de givre instable mais toujours, toujours présente dans chaque recoin de son corps et ses mains tremblent inlassablement alors que sa respiration s'écourte pour ne devenir qu'un souffle chancelant face à la lumière éparse du soir.

Dans ces moments-là, Remus aimerait mourir pour mettre fin à cette souffrance, à cet étau entravant sa poitrine ; ses sifflements vacillants raclent contre la paroi malléable de ses poumons avec un désespoir épouvantable.

Un battement de cœur plus tard et Sirius touche simplement son épaule, ses doigts caressant la peau rongée par l'absence et la nuit avec une douceur contrastant avec l'océan qui éclabousse depuis de longues minutes la stabilité mentale de son compagnon.

Quelques mots jetés dans l'encre du soir, une bouteille saisie à la dérive et peu à peu se déroulent les fils teintés de sang qui entravaient Remus. Les yeux baignés de la lumière bleutée de la lune, il lève son regard vers Sirius, accablé, et laisse la vague de soulagement l'envelopper alors que l'air se faufile à nouveau dans ses poumons devenus trop étroits.


	8. Notre nuit (dans la lumière)

**Blabla inutile :** non, je n'adore pas mettre en place mes situations dans un climat d'orage, de pluie, ou de neige. C'est faux. Absolument faux.

Un petit passage par ici pour continuer à fournir cet UA que j'aime toujours autant.

Petite dédicace pour ma moitié, parce qu'elle le vaut bien.

Le titre vient du poème "Que ce monde demeure" de Yves Bonnefoy.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'eau roule sur tous les coins possibles de l'asphalte londonien alors que l'aube gronde et se réverbère contre les nuages gris qui parsèment l'horizon ; depuis leur chambre il lève ses yeux d'orage et observe la lente chute du temps qui s'arrête et meurt écrasé entre les bras d'un autre monde.

Encore quelques notes de cigarette piquent sa langue alors que la chaleur des draps engourdit ses membres d'une douceur triste et mélancolique. Du bout de ses doigts d'où perle l'odeur de fumée, il caresse la joue fauchée par la haine de Remus, les cicatrices qui se cristallisent dans l'ombre épaisse de son cou et dépose, lentement, un baiser aux notes de suie sur ses lèvres ternies, blanchies par une nuit de douleur diffuse.

Remus finit par se réveiller et leurs ombres obscures se confondent dans la grisaille tenace de la pluie ; leurs doigts se trouvent et s'enlacent tendrement au coeur des ténèbres.

Malgré les pansements et les constellations ensanglantées qui s'enroulent autour de son corps délavé, Remus respire l'apaisement ; tout ensoleillé d'existence, il laisse échapper un sourire dont coulent les étincelles, giboulées d'étoiles qui s'épanouissent dans sa chair meurtrie comme pour la panser ; comme une chanson dans l'air chaud du soir, comme une rage noire tuée par les lésions profondes de l'été.

Les épaules baignées d'amour, Sirius se penche légèrement pour embrasser à nouveau son compagnon, ivre de ce sourire semblable à des pluies de pétales peignant les jardins de printemps, ivre de cette lumière incendiée de phosphore qui éclate contre ses côtes.


	9. Et la gourmandise du silence

**Blabla inutile : **c'est pas que j'ai l'habitude de mettre un an pour faire des mises à jour, mais un peu. Désolée d'être aussi lente, j'ai une multitude de projets en cours (notamment un nouvel UA Sirius/Remus — encore faudrait-il que je termine _Certains Soirs_, ahahahehm).

Le titre vient du recueil de poésie de Richard Rognet, _Un peu d'ombre sera la réponse._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

— Remus.

Une fois.

_ Remus.

Deux fois.

— Remus ?

Trois fois, et Remus Lupin finit par craquer.

Il se tourne, tente d'esquiver l'attaque qui se prépare, puis ouvre les yeux : une longue trainée de cheveux noirs lui fait face avant qu'un bras légèrement hâlé, recouvert d'encre bleutée, ne s'aventure le long de son dos et fasse fondre les relents colériques qui l'animaient pourtant quelques minutes auparavant.

— Tu me fais le même coup chaque année et je tombe _toujours_ dans le panneau, finit-il par grogner affectueusement alors que Sirius laisse échapper un léger rire, aussi clair et enivrant que la beauté sobre de l'hiver.

— Vingt-quatre ans de bons et loyaux services, Remus ! Un record, fanfaronne Sirius, les mains de ce dernier courant toujours entre les cascades de cicatrices qui s'abritent sur la peau de son compagnon. Et je ne suis pas prêt de m'arrêter.

Le souffle de Remus se coupe l'espace d'un instant. Furtivement, les cheveux de Sirius lui caressent le nez et il se sent figé dans une horreur nauséabonde sur laquelle il n'arrive à poser aucun mot — il déglutit difficilement, avale le goût de bile qui a refait surface, ferme la porte sur l'odeur de poudre et fer qui macère dans un coin de son cerveau depuis Juin dernier, depuis— depuis ce jour où la poussière aurait pu tomber, nette, sur la peau de Sirius.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, _cinq_, et il inspire. La circulation reprend, les veines se contractent, les creux et les muscles reprennent leur rythme.

Le bref moment de torture est passé, ombre taciturne mais reconnaissable que Sirius ne peut ignorer ; il s'affaire cependant à ne pas lui donner d'importance car il est bien ici, là, présent, maintenant.

A l'heure où blanchit le sol pavé de Londres, Remus sait que ce givre de quelques instants se faufilera encore entre les fissures clairsemées de ses souvenirs, mais que le printemps renaîtra aussi dans l'aube solaire. Il a envie d'apprécier le moment présent, Sirius vivant entre ses bras aux plaies encore fraîches et le goût du thé noir lacté claquant contre ses dents ; il veut profiter de ce Noël si particulier pour se prouver à lui-même que l'Ordre est capable de vaincre les ténèbres qui plongent de plus en plus sur le pays.

Il entend des craquements de pas à l'étage inférieur et des voix bien familières ; Sirius se redresse brutalement et se jette vers la porte de leur chambre pour aller accueillir Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Encore enveloppé dans la tiédeur du lit, Remus s'autorise à sourire, apaisé par l'aube pointant au bord de la fenêtre. 


End file.
